


Unanimous Consent

by wjock



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, First Time, Multi, Rumor Crew, Team Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjock/pseuds/wjock
Summary: The Rumor crew take a break in a way that’s new for them, and get side-tracked as they do.
Relationships: Arkady Patel/Brian Jeeter/Krejjh/Sana Tripathi/Violet Liu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Unanimous Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



Arkady felt a surprising lack of jealousy watching Violet and Krejjh kiss. Maybe it wasn’t that surprising. Envy was more her pick. _Jealousy’s pointless when you already know anything good isn’t going to last_ , was the typical sentiment that followed, but for once the sight before her drowned it out.

Violet flexed her hand against Krejjh’s bare torso, where Arkady’s gaze traced the outlines of darker purple splotches larger than the ones on Krejjh’s arms. Her other hand rested in Arkady’s palm. Arkady ran a thumb across the black-painted fingernails. Liu hardly needed the extra support, held steady on Krejjh’s lap by two of their hands. Krejjh leaned back against Brian’s chest, their lower pair of hands gripping his knees.

Sana slung her arm around Arkady’s waist from behind, her chin dropping onto Arkady’s shoulder. “What?” joked Arkady, “Already down for round two?”

Sana hummed, her breath warm. “Maybe later.”

_Later!_ went a tremendously annoying part of Arkady, _could go down on Sana again later!_ At least these thoughts were staying in her head, unlike what she’d said in front of everyone when Sana first kissed her. Then Violet had whispered into Arkady’s ear exactly what she’d thought of watching what had come next and hell, it was a genuine miracle Arkady was still stringing sentences together.

Krejjh deepened the kiss, the tendrils that lined their head vibrating in a way the official 2182 IGR Military Handbook claimed signalled imminent attack. Arkady was confident it meant “turned on” here, or Brian wouldn’t be happily nuzzling the tendrils at the base of Krejjh’s neck.

Maybe all those contraband files - human and dwarnian, according to the talk - passed around by her squadmates had something going for them after all. Eh, sixteen-year-old Arkady had been more than satisfied by her own imagination. 

Krejjh broke off the kiss. Violet blinked her eyes open, unfocused dark brown pupils darting up to meet Krejjh’s bright red ones. 

“So, before we keep kissing, and more, because that was some great kissing, I have a question,” said Krejjh. Their eyes glanced back at Brian.

“Likewise,” said Violet. “Uh, I mean the kissing, not the question.” She shook her head, ready to answer whatever questions about human biology Brian hadn’t gotten around to yet.

“Yeah bud,” said Brian, “pretty sure we’re way into the asking territory now. Kinda think we sped through there a while ago.”

Krejjh frowned. “Is Science Officer Liu going to scream when I take my pants off?”

“Why would I—”

“Remember when we first met?”

Arkady snickered, Brian snorted, and that was a smile she felt Sana making against her neck.

“That was”—Violet sputtered—“it was a completely different context!”

Krejjh shrugged. “You never know.”

“And what about Arkady and the captain?” questioned Violet. 

“Well,” said Sana, “I can’t say for certain that there wasn’t any yelling when Brian and Krejjh joined us. Arkady had her concerns, and there was also a lot of gunfire going on at the time.”

“And besides!” Krejjh waved one of their hands carelessly. “They’ve already seen it all.”

Violet made an even funnier face, eyes widening in Arkady and Sana’s direction as Arkady’s laughter subsided.

“There was an incident,” said Sana diplomatically, “in the first few weeks after Brian and Krejjh joined us.”

“Oh,” said Brian, “that time we docked on Roebling?”

Arkady nodded. “Yep.”

“Right,” said Violet, who was normally more tolerant of references to events that occurred before she joined the crew, “anyone want to explain?”

The other three turned their eight eyes to Arkady, and Violet’s followed. “It was a late night, we’d finished a job. Don’t make that face, Liu, nothing as exciting as this. Jeeter here had already called it an early night, because he’s a lightweight—”

“—makes the drinks cheaper,” Brian cheerfully interjected.

Sana said, “Hey, the moonshine on this ship will always be free for the crew.”

“...Anyway,” continued Arkady, “the three of us are in the _Rumor_ ’s one bathroom getting ready for bed, brushing our teeth and whatever stuff it is Krejjh has to do—”

Krejjh interrupted with “clear my—” and then something in Dwarnian Arkady didn’t catch.

“Yeah, that, and halfway through Krejjh takes off their pants, with no warning. And apparently Dwarnians don’t believe in underwear.”

“Dwarnian ship practices are very different,” said Krejjh, cuddling back into where Brian’s arms loosely wrapped around them.

“And again,” emphasized Arkady, “we didn’t stand around staring. Hell, Liu, I got as good a clue as you.”

“Hm,” said Violet, looking suspiciously thoughtful with pink cheeks. “That explains that one vi-I mean-um-I think I actually have a decent clue.”

“You do?” said Brian, sounding as surprised as Arkady felt.

“I...may have done some research.” Violet blushed harder.

“Research,” echoed Arkady. 

“To be fair,” said Sana, “I doubt Violet had any Dwarnian patients before Krejjh. And they could need medical attention.”

“Yeah, something tells me we’re not talking medical texts.” Arkady smirked. So that’s what happened when you gave a gal access to the net that wasn’t bound by IGR restrictions for the first time. She tugged on Violet’s fingers. “Jeez Liu, when you asked us if we were smuggling smut I didn’t realize that was a request.”

“I had very reasonable questions,” defended Violet, and her gaze quickly flicked towards Brian and Krejjh before returning to Arkady, “Once I got over my initial discomfort, I…”

“Went looking for some interspecies vids?” Brian raised his eyebrows, sounding more amused than anything else.

Krejjh’s hand patted Violet on the hip. “We are an extremely handsome couple, Crewman Jeeter.”

“Got me there,” he said, shooting a grin at Violet.

“Okay,” said Violet, shoulders hunched up to her ears, “are we done discussing what I might or might not have looked at?”

“Violet,” said Sana, “it’s a perfectly normal curiosity to sate.”

Even in the midst of taking glee in Violet’s face as she was subject to Tripathi-patented reassurance about her smut habits, Arkady felt a spark of suspicion. She twisted her head to look at Sana. Was that the twitch of a facial muscle? 

Arkady turned back to everyone. “Am I the only one here who hasn’t seen Dwarnian porn?”

“I haven’t!” said Krejjh.

“What.”

“Why would I? I already know what it all looks like, and I was busy flying,” said Krejjh. 

At this point, Arkady was ready to buy that as an explanation. Liu clearly wasn’t too concerned either, given the way her thighs had been clenched around Krejjh's leg, along with a subtle rocking of the hips that Arkady hadn’t missed and Krejjh could definitely feel.

“Pants are coming off, folks,” declared Krejjh. “Any humans too fragile to handle the sight of my glorious th’jethra are advised to brace themselves.”

Violet’s foot moved, but Krejjh shook their head. “You don’t gotta get up.” They easily lifted Violet up by the two hands on her hips, their other two making quick work of their pants and throwing them off to the side. 

“Wow,” said Violet. “That’s convenient.”

She caught Arkady’s eye, an amused look of commiseration on her face as they both remembered that time with the jacket when Arkady got an elbow to her face.

“It really is,” said Brian.

As Krejjh lowered Violet onto their bare thigh, Arkady leaned closer to see what all the fuss was about. She found what looked like a sea anemone, the tentacles slick and a darker purple than the surrounding area. “Huh.”

“Eloquent, dude,” said Brian.

“Shut up,” grumbled Arkady. “Not all of us have medieval Dwarnian poetry memorized to recite the first time we see what’s under Krejjh’s pants.”

“Nah. I figured there were way better uses for my mouth then.”

“And he was riiiiiiight! Up top, Crewman Jeeter!” Krejjh lifted a hand up in reverse for Brian to high-five. 

A huff of laughter escaped Sana. She pulled back from Arkady to address the group. “How’s everyone doing?”

“Sana,” groaned Arkady, putting her head in her hands.“Seriously?”

“It’s important that everyone’s comfortable,” said Sana, “And that we don’t take anything for granted.”

Arkady took some small comfort. At least this meant she’d won her bet with Violet on how many times Sana would pause things, meaning Arkady got to pick the next vid they watched.

“Uh, Captain?” said Brian.

“Brian, how are you doing? Do you need another pillow between you and the wall?” asked Sana.

“Thanks, I’m all set.” Brian sounded distracted. Arkady looked up, and saw him gesture towards where Violet was midway through taking her shirt off with Krejjh’s help, thus very much ensuring that Arkady only half-paid attention to the rest of his sentence. “I’m thinking they are too.”

“So Sana, unless you’re getting off on making Violet and Krejjh wait to get off...” joked Arkady.

“Alright, don’t let me stop anything,” said Sana warmly, though Arkady didn’t miss that tiny hitch in her breath. Would remember that for later.

“Wait, were you fellas saying something?” asked Krejjh, their lower eyes staying fixed on Violet while the upper ones flicked around the room.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Arkady.

Violet, for her part, peered close at the tentacles, her hand sliding off Krejjh’s torso to hover over them. “Can I?”

“That’d be great.”

Violet’s hand submerged itself in the tentacles, a familiar look of focus crossing her face that stoked an equally familiar heat in Arkady, reminding her that she hadn’t gotten off yet. A low sound echoed from Krejjh, like something between a groan and a purr. “C’mere, Science Officer Liu.”

They stretched out a hand to pull Violet closer. Violet’s other hand left Arkady’s palm to steady herself on Brian’s thigh, though not without Arkady leaving a quick kiss across the knuckles. 

A slow kiss on Arkady’s neck distracted her from the sight, as did the warmth of Sana’s hand barely dipping past the waistband of her pants. “You must be worked up, Kady. Mind me-”

“-Um.” Arkady’s mind staticked out. “Yes. I mean-that is-no minding at all here, Captain. Sana. Uh.”

Sana’s hand went lower, and she left more lazy kisses across Arkady’s shoulder blades. Arkady mentally flailed about for some way to regain verbal dignity. She landed on the usual standby: snarking at Brian.

He seemed to have just finished muttering something to Violet, and now wasn’t doing much of anything other than hugging Krejjh. 

“Getting bored, Jeeter?”

“Nope,” he said, dragging his gaze from Violet and Krejjh to meet Arkady’s. “Watching’s pretty fun too. Especially when you get all ridiculous.” He nudged Arkady’s foot with his knee.

“I don’t-” A swipe of Sana’s finger cut Arkady off.

“Brian has a fair point,” said Sana, like this was a crew meeting. Sana would totally count this as a crew meeting. Or a morale-boosting endeavor. Goddammit. Words were not working in Arkady’s favor at the moment. She slackened back into Sana and surrendered to the sights and sensations, reluctantly acknowledging only to herself that they’d definitely had worse crew meetings.


End file.
